iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
General guidelines
Note: If you need help or are new to wiki-editing, please refer to Wikia's content help here. Here you can find a list of all the policies you should remember when placing your ideas on The Ice Age Fanon Wiki. Common Sense Policy (CSP) Basically, this policy states that you should apply common sense questions to your idea before posting it. This involves asking questions like "is this useful?" and "is this actually something new?". Fanbase Policy If an idea/page has a relatively large fanbase or has a dedicated contributor(s), it can only be deleted through other means. Dedication Dedication towards an idea/page is shown through weekly editing, sponsorships, and an increase in popularity. Number of Fans An idea/page's popularity in views and a number of editors that are dedicated to the page. Pornography Image Policy Due to the Wikia's rules, any photo that is found offensive by a wiki member or contains sexual content will be a candidate for deletion. Rules Hate This is not a hate wiki, this is a fanon wiki so we do not want a shutdown of this wiki. If you created a page out of malice or hatred for a certain user, franchise, etc. It will be deleted. If you do it again, You will be blocked for 2 weeks. If you do it a third time, You will be blocked for 6 months. If you do it a fourth time, You will be blocked for 1 year. If you do it a fifth time, You will be blocked forever. Trolls We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a fanon wiki, not a chan-type site. Copyright Violations When we see any page has been duplicated here, we shall delete it. Grammar In the same way, remember that articles are meant to be read by people so try making them clear, concise and readable. Few people will frown upon one typing error or two but having hardly readable messes instead of articles is not very enjoyable for anyone. Racism Threatening Comments We also don't want to see threatening comments on the wiki, we like to keep it friendly here in order to avoid fighting against each other. If we see any of your threatening comments, we will not only block you for 2 months but also delete them. If you keep making more threatening comments, we'll block you for more and more years. Fighting with Other Users We don't want to see users fighting each other, as we want to keep this wiki friendly. False Blocking Anyone who blocks a person w/out a valid reason for doing so will be dealt with harshly. Criticism/Honesty There is nothing wrong with telling a user why their idea is bad, it's how you go about doing it, so when you quote unquote "offer criticism" be frank but still show a hint of kindness, we don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, now do we? Plagiarism Don't copy/paste articles onto this site directly from Wikipedia (or any other site) unless you were the one who wrote it and decided to post it on both sites. This wiki is not intended to be a "mirror site" of Wikipedia (or any other site). Category: Policies Category:Fan